


Baby, Just Say Yes

by aggressivedifferences



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin and Nines are partners, M/M, Music, RK900 is Nines, Rating subject to change, gavins in a band, punk rock cover band, tw:crime scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivedifferences/pseuds/aggressivedifferences
Summary: Gavin and Nines are partners in the DPD, though they despise one another. When Nines has to take a visit to Gavin’s place on his day off, he overhears Gavin and his band talking about Gavin’s secret, and Nines can’t get his mind off of it, and soon, can’t get his mind of who was supposed to be his enemy. And he’s not even sure Gavin feels the same way.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is my first fic so constructive criticism in the comments would be nice and just let me know what you think! First few chapters might be a little delayed because my pc decided to break right as I went to publish this. ;-;  
> But anyway, I’ve got about 6 chapters planned out already I just have to make them actual chapters instead of just notes. And one final thing, the song this fic is inspired by is (a cover) of Love Story by Alex Melton, so I 100% recommend checking him out! It’s an amazing cover! I also fully recommend any and all other songs mentioned in this fic. Sorry for the long author’s note! LMK what y’all think!

Gavin’s day off. 

In Nines’ opinion, the most quiet, and peaceful day of the week. Truly a gift. No bickering, no snarky remarks, no unneeded and overused cussing (besides from Hank Anderson anyway), and no insults hurled his way. 

Needless to say, it was Nines’ favorite day. 

Except for this one. 

“Nines!” Captain Fowler barked from his office door. “I need that report on my desk by the end of the day today!”  
“Yes, sir.” Nines nodded respectfully. 

It should’ve been easy. Finishing up a few touches, proofreading the entire thing, printing it out, and handing it to Captain Fowler. 

Except his partner, Detective Gavin Reed, had been careless enough to not write down the date of the attack. 

Something that Nines had specifically requested of him, and he forgot to do it. 

And Nines didn’t know what it was. It was something Gavin had found out in his interrogation, and a crucial detail needed to finish that report. 

He sighed, picking up his phone, and calling his partner. 

No answer. 

He tried calling again. 

Still no answer. 

He texted, and waited several minutes, but there was no reply. 

Nines groaned in exasperation. 

So he had two options. He could go to the county jail, and confront the criminal yet again, and try to reason with him and ask the date, or he could simply go to his partner’s house and ask it of him. 

Truth be told, he would rather go all the way across town to the jail and try and talk sense into a brutal criminal than to go see Gavin today. 

But, he thought logically, as always, it would be much easier to stop by Gavin’s house. He didn’t live too far away. And no matter how much he didn’t want to, he would have to, to make Captain Fowler’s deadline. 

Nines sighed in defeat to himself and stood up.  
He walked to Captain Fowler’s glass office and tapped on the door with the knuckle of his index finger. 

It caught Captain Fowler’s attention and he motioned him in. 

“Nines, what can I do for you? I assume it’s not about you turning in the report given you don’t have it.” Captain Fowler noted. 

Nines shook his head. “My partner’s carelessness about said report requires me to go see him and ask him for some information, as he is not answering his cell phone.” He stated. 

Captain Fowler snorted. “Leave it to Gavin to forget something. Go ahead. You have his address?”  
Nines nodded and Captain Fowler dismissed him with his hand, looking back to his own work.  
Nines walked out of the office back to his desk to grab his jacket. 

Connor was in the break room near Nines’ desk grabbing a coffee (presumably for Anderson).

“Hello Nines.” He greeted, looking up. “Are you going somewhere?”  
“Connor.” Nines nodded his head in a formal greeting. “I am going to check in with Gavin for some information he left out of our report.”  
Connor gave a small smile of amusement. “Good luck.”  
“Thank you.” Nines replied, grabbing the keys and walking out of the building. 

Nines was slightly irritated, but some fresh air was always nice. 

It was November 17th and the holidays were closing in quickly. Nines had been invited to spend it with Hank and Connor, and though he didn’t quite see the point of holidays, he thought it nice to spend with good friends, so he accepted. 

The air was crisp, and Nines’ cheeks flushed blue in the cold. 

He got to the police car and started it up. 

He knew Gavin’s house wasn’t far, but it was in a rather run down area of Detroit, and people began giving him skeptical looks as he drove past. They went into their houses and locked up their doors and windows. 

It was sketchy, sure, but Nines had no time to investigate anything right now. 

He finally got to Gavin’s house at the end of the street, got out, and walked up to the front door. 

He was about to knock when he heard something curious. 

Rather loud music. 

But that wasn’t what was curious about it. It was rather loud live music. 

Gavin was singing in there. 

Nines paused, expecting to be disgusted, but he felt a jolt of enjoyment run through him. Gavin was actually a...very good singer. 

After a quick analysis of the song, Nines deduced it was a punk-rock cover of Love Story by Taylor Swift from the year 2009. 30 years ago. 

Nines definitely hadn’t had Gavin pinned as listening to music like that. 

It seemed to have been the end of the song, as they finished a few seconds later. 

Nines was shockingly a little disappointed. 

A male voice Nines didn’t recognize piped up, and Nines assumes it must’ve been someone else playing the song, a band mate of sorts. 

“Great run through Gav, your voice is sounding a lot better.”

Nines remembered Detective Reed’s voice sounding scratchy the past few days, but he hadn’t bothered to ask what he’d done to it, though he had offered tips to fix it, somewhat scornfully. 

“Yeah, it feels a lot better too.”

“This one goes live on our music platforms today, right?” Another voice asked, female this time, surely a second band mate. 

“Yeah.” Gavin said. He sounded somewhat excited. 

“Why’d you pick this song again?” The first voice asked. 

It was silent for a moment, and Nines almost thought Gavin wouldn’t reply, but then his voice came again. 

“Makes me think of somebody.” Gavin mumbled, so quietly, Nines almost missed it. 

“Awe, is it that guy you refuse to tell us about?” The female voice teased, giggles laced within her words. 

That sentence struck a chord of shock inside Nines. ‘...Did Gavin like men?’ He thought. Not that that was a bad thing, just another thing he never knew about Detective Reed.

“...Yes.” Was heard from Gavin after another pause. 

So not only was Gavin attracted to men, he had a crush on one? Maybe if he stayed a little longer he could figure out who it was and finally have leverage over Gavin. 

It was petty, sure, and Nines knew that, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Why won’t you tell us who it is?” The male voice groaned. 

“Because Captain Fowler wants us to play for this years Christmas party and I don’t want you two assholes spilling my little secret.” Gavin answered, and Nines could almost hear him rolling his eyes. 

‘It’s someone in the precinct?’ Nines was surprised. 

And he no longer had a desire to hold the crush over his partner’s head for some reason. 

“You’re not going to tell him by Christmas?” The female whined. 

“No. I’m not going to tell him ever.” Gavin said, rather flatly. 

The two band mates groaned in exasperation, in unison. 

“If you never tell him, you’ll never know how he feels!” The male voice said. 

“I know how he feels.” Gavin retorted. “He’ll never feel the same way, so why even bother?”

Nines wondered who it could be. He would think it would be Tina Chen, had they not explicitly said it was a male. 

Maybe Officer Miller? Gavin had seen the pair growing a little closer lately. Maybe Gavin had finally started warming up to Connor? Or...maybe it could be Nines himself? 

Nines shook the thought from his head as fast as it came. 

Impossible. 

Gavin held the same hatred for Nines as Nines did him. 

Nines shook his head to clear it and decided he’d eavesdropped too much, and he rapped on the door. 

“I’ll get it. We can take a break afterward, I’ve got water and snacks in the kitchen.” Gavin said.  
Nines straightened his posture and put his hands behind his back as he heard footsteps approach the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Gavin asked in shock. And then, with a hint of nervousness in his tone asked, “How long have you been here?”  
naturally Gavin wouldn’t have wanted Nines to overhear that seemingly very private conversation. 

“Nice to see you too. And I just got here.” Nines lied swiftly. “My apologies for showing up here unannounced on your day off. But it seems you forgot to write down the date of the attack and I needed it to finish filing our report. Not to mention the fact you were not answering your phone.” Nines spoke smoothly with the slightest hint of scorn. 

“Right.” Gavin mumbled slightly embarrassed, and Nines was surprised he didn’t reply with a smart remark. It was out of character, given how sharp Gavin’s tongue is at most times. 

“It was October 13th.” He said. 

“Right, okay...” Nines paused for a second. “Thank you.” He added finally after a moment of silence. 

“Who’s there, Gav?” One of his band mates called as Gavin was about to close the door. 

“No one.” Gavin replied. “Just someone from...” He paused. “Work.”

Laughing was heard from the kitchen and Nines decided to he should go. He’d heard enough of Gavin’s private conversations and didn’t need to hear any more. 

He turned away and Gavin shut the door behind him before he heard anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Those make my day! I’m so glad you all enjoyed the story! I have much more on the way, so stay tuned! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Let me know what you think!

“I wasn’t aware that Detective Reed was in a band.” Nines noted as he handed his and Gavin’s finished report to Captain Fowler. 

Captain Fowler raised an eyebrow, looking up at the tall android. “That’s probably because neither of you have ever taken an interest in each other’s lives. Yeah, he is, they usually do punk rock covers and things like that. I asked them to play for our annual Christmas party, and they seemed pretty excited about it. They’re on a few music platforms if you want to check them out.”

Nines snorted with contempt thinking about willingly listening to Gavin sing.   
But he paused. And he thought about the unexpected feeling he got when he heard Gavin sing. 

“What’re they called?” Nines finally asked. 

“They call themselves Electric Blue Lightning.” Captain Fowler answered, slightly surprised. “Are you feeling okay, Nines?” 

Nines nodded. “Yes. I’m okay. I’m just a little curious is all. It’d do me some good to know a little more about my partner. Thinking logically, you know.”

Captain Fowler nodded slowly. “Okay. Thanks for this report. You’re good for the day, Nines.”

Nines nodded. “Thank you Captain Fowler. I will see you tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Be here. I have a new case for the pair of you.”

“You can count on me.” Nines nodded as he left the glass office. 

Nines was somewhat distracted on his drive home that day. Though he had never really listened to punk-rock before, (he usually preferred classical music), he couldn’t deny the rush of pleasure he received listening to Gavin and his band play. 

He convinced himself that would happen with any music he’d unexpectedly like though. 

In no way, shape, or form was this about Gavin at all. 

He still hated Gavin, but simply enjoyed the music. 

Yes, that was it. 

Nines turned the thought over in his head for a long time that night, after he arrived at home. 

He wanted to hear the full song. After all, they said they were releasing it today, right?

But it was Gavin. 

Finally he decided listening to Gavin’s music couldn’t hurt. He sat down at his personal desk and opened his computer. 

He opened YouTube and typed in the name of the band. 

To Nines’ surprise, the band had almost 26,000 subscribers. Seems like something Gavin would’ve bragged about, or at least mentioned. Or maybe he did and Nines just tuned him out. He tended to do that a lot. 

Under the recents tab was the song Nines had heard at Gavin’s door earlier. The thumbnail showed a picture of Gavin and his two band mates smiling performing the song. 

The song only had about 700 views, but then, it had only been posted a few hours prior. 

Nines thought back. He’d rarely ever seen Gavin smile genuinely. Maybe that was just because they despised each other’s very beings and the only way Nines would get anything close to a smile from Gavin was when they were mocking each other and Gavin would sneer at him. 

He hesitated with his mouse over the video. 

Hearing the song again was very tempting, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to willingly watch a video of Gavin Reed. 

In the end, the temptation got the better of him and he clicked on it. 

Gavin’s voice was highly entrancing, and Nines felt himself freeze as his eyes were locked on Detective Reed. 

The man he had known to be angry and reclusive was fully immersed in the song. It had all the original lyrics, including the more feminine ones, which Nines was a little surprised by since he had assumed Gavin would be a little touchy about his masculinity. 

The song was over, in Nines’ opinion, too fast and he craved more. 

Luckily, Gavin’s band had been together for a couple of years, so there were many more songs for Nines to listen to. 

The next one was a cover of the song ‘Good Girls Bad Guys’, originally by the band Falling In Reverse. 

It was different from the first one Nines listened to, and seemed to be a year or two old, from the slightly younger look of Gavin and his band mates. This one was different. The lyrics were slightly graphic, but it gave Nines chills. And yet, he still wanted more. 

He needed to hear more. 

And yet with every song he listened to and every music video he watched, his eyes and ears were always focused on Gavin. 

He tried to persuade himself it was because he simply liked the music, but something deep down was eating at him. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off Gavin.

Every music video, every song, his eyes were locked on Gavin.

It’s not like he was trying to focus on his partner, maybe it’s because he was the only one in the videos that was familiar to him, but Nines had never avoided new people in the past, he had no reason to not observe them in the video.

There was something deeper there.

In the end, Nines stayed up all night listening to Gavin and his band’s covers. 

He forgot to enter stasis mode for a few hours to ensure that he was running properly.

Part of himself didn’t care that he was slightly, what the humans would call, tired.

However, he did care that for the first time ever, Nines almost missed work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a YouTuber so forgive me if 700 views in a couple of hours is inaccurate for someone with 26,000 subs :)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this isn’t too confusing, but this chapter switches to Gavin’s POV. I thought it might be fun every few chapters to see Gavin’s thoughts, but lmk what you think, if y’all like it or not. Enjoy chapter 3 :)
> 
> And again, I fully recommend any and all songs mentioned in this fic.

-Gavin POV-

Nines jogged in to the precinct, one minute before his shift, his tie slightly wrinkled, his hair windswept, and his LED flickering between off and red. 

Nines was always earlier than this. 

Always sitting at his desk at least ten minutes before clocking in. 

Gavin snorted at him as he sat down, clocking in from his phone. 

“What? Didn’t get any charge last night?” Gavin mocked. 

Nines glanced at him, more tired than annoyed. 

“I was—“ He stopped clearing his throat. “Never mind. That’s none of your concern Detective Reed.”

Gavin was suddenly curious. “What were you doing last night, Nines? Surely not going out on a work night?” 

“I said, that’s none of your concern, Detective Reed.” Nines glared at him. 

“Were you on a date or something Nines? An-an android date?” Gavin suddenly stopped as he thought about Nines on a date with a pretty android woman.

He wasn’t sure of Nines’ sexuality, Nines had never hinted at liking men, but a few months back, Gavin had seen him with a pretty android woman, and he wondered if it was her again.

He suddenly looked back at his workspace, having lost interest at teasing Nines. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin saw Nines look up, a mixture of curiosity and surprise on his face. 

“You’re usually not done mocking me that fast.” He noted. 

“I got bored. Whatever. We have a a lot of work to do.” Gavin replied coldly. 

Nines nodded and looked at the new case file Captain Fowler had sent them, analyzing the evidence. They would head out to check out the scene in about an hour once they knew what they were in for. Homicide. Justin Baker. 29 years old. 189 lbs. Killed in his home. 6 shotgun wounds to various parts of his body. And-

Something suddenly caught Gavin’s attention. Nines was saying something quietly to himself. 

“We were both young when I first saw you...”

He wasn’t just saying something to himself, he was singing quietly! Which was definitely out of character for Nines. 

“On a balcony in summer air...”

He wasn’t just singing any song, he was singing Love Story by Taylor Swift. 

“See you make you way through the crowd and say hello...”

Gavin’s heart lurched. That was the song he and his band had been playing around the time Nines had come over. He hadn’t heard...had he?

“That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet...”

“You listen to 2010s pop music?” Gavin asked incredulously. 

Nines’ face flushed blue. “No I just—“

“I heard you, you were singing Love Story. You listen to Taylor Swift! Unless you heard it somewhere else?” Gavin asked. 

Nines hesitated. 

“Did you hear us playing yesterday?” Gavin asked nervously. 

“No—No.” Nines said quickly. “I noted to Captain Fowler that you had a few people over and he said you usually have band practice on your off days, and I asked the name of your band and he told me and I looked you guys up. That’s all.”

Gavin’s face flushed pink. “So you saw our music video?” 

Nines bit his lip and nodded. 

It was silent between the pair for a moment. “...what’d you think?” Gavin finally asked. 

Nines looked surprised as if he expected Gavin to be angry. 

“I—you’re a good singer.” Nines nodded. “I enjoyed it.”

Gavin was partially relieved. He knew he didn’t need validation from Nines, but also...it was Nines. He was brutally honest and would’ve told Gavin if he sucked. 

“...Thanks.” Gavin said and Nines nodded. 

“We should get going.” Nines said, standing up and grabbing his jacket. 

Gavin nodded, and as he stood up he noticed Connor eyeing him curiously from across the room and he realized, this was the least Nines and him had ever bickered. 

It had been a mostly peaceful morning.  
“I’ll drive.” Gavin volunteered, and Nines looked like he wanted to say something but opted to stay silent. 

They sat in the police car and Nines spoke up. “I’ve had your song stuck in my head all day, do you mind if I play it on the way there?”

Gavin was surprised. Nines usually chose classical music to play when Gavin drove. 

Which pissed Gavin off to no end. 

“Sure. That’s fine.” Gavin agreed.  
He started the car and a few moments later, his own voice came out of the speakers. He found himself tapping the wheel and singing along with himself. 

He was acutely aware of Nines glancing at him the entire car ride as he softly sang the words as well. 

The song ended and another of Gavin’s band’s songs came on, but Nines made no move to turn it off. 

This one was a cover of Somewhere In Neverland originally by All Time Low. 

He caught Nines’ softly singing to this one too. Was it possible Nines’ had stayed up listening to Gavin’s music? Or had he just simply heard this song before?

Gavin’s stomach gave a jolt at the thought of Nines listening to his voice all night. 

“Wendy run away with me, I know I sound crazy, don’t you see what you do to me?”

Nines and Gavin arrived at the crime scene as the second song was finishing up. 

Nines unplugged his phone and Gavin didn’t say anything about his music. 

They went inside to investigate, and there were a couple of other officers there, one of which was talking to a young woman who appeared to be in utter shambles, tears streaming down her face. 

Gavin decided that would be a good first place to start. 

“Cmon.” He mumbled to Nines. 

“Detective Reed, Detective Nines.” Officer Tina Chen nodded at them as they approached. 

“These are the detectives?” The young woman sniffled. “But-But one of them’s an Android!” 

“I can assure you, Mrs. Baker, Detective Nines is very capable at his job and he does an exceptional job. We will be able to solve this case.” Gavin said, masking his frustration with the woman’s lack of trust in Nines. 

Tina looked at him in utter shock and Gavin froze, realizing what he just did. 

He’d defended Nines!

Nines was also looking at him curiously, but Gavin brushed it off and continued.  
“Now. Can you tell us what happened?” Gavin asked. 

Mrs. Baker sniffled, recalling. “Yesterday I went out with my girlfriends and Justin promised he’d clean the house. I got home around 7 and Justin was on the floor, dead.” She cried. 

Nines looked confused. “Thank you Mrs. Baker. We’ll investigate the crime scene and let you know what we find.”

Mrs. Baker looked skeptical, but nodded. 

Gavin and Nines walked into the house. 

“What was that look on your face for?” Gavin asked. 

“Mrs. Baker said she got home around 7 and Mr. Baker was already dead, but the neighbors also said they heard gunshots around 7 in the case file. So Mrs. Baker would’ve had to see or hear something.” Nines explained. 

“Maybe she rounded down.” Gavin shrugged. “And they neighbors rounded up. Let’s not make any assumptions.”  
Gavin wasn’t sure but he thought he might’ve seen Nines roll his eyes, which annoyed him. 

Nines paused entering the living room.  
“Ugh.” Gavin groaned. “No matter home many years I’m on homicide, I’ll never get over that awful smell.”

“Yes—Rotting corpses never smell like a bed of roses.” Nines said, in a slightly distant tone due to his hyper focus, but sarcastic nonetheless. 

Gavin glared at Nines. And to think they might’ve finally been getting along. 

Gavin huffed and shoulder checked Nines as he walked past. He knew it was petty, but he couldn’t help himself. 

He felt Nines’ eyes trail behind him but he didn’t look back as he walked to talk to Officer Miller in the kitchen.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this concludes my pre written chapters, but I have chapter 5 written in my head so it shouldn’t be too long. I hope you enjoy :)  
> P.S. this is also back to Nines’ POV

-Nines POV-

Nines didn’t feel any pain from Gavin’s shoulder check, but he was slightly annoyed that Gavin had interrupted his scan. 

He watched as Gavin walked into the kitchen and he fell into a much more relaxed pose as he began conversing with Officer Miller. 

Nines hadn’t been thinking about the music, Gavin’s crush, or his own feelings from the previous night. It’d simply felt natural to bicker with Gavin, but he’d enjoyed not fighting with him as much this morning. Not to mention the fact Gavin stuck up for him in front of Mrs. Baker.  
Nines silently cursed himself, even more so for thinking Gavin could like him. He’d showed nothing to prove this, and he’d fallen so easily into conversation with Officer Miller. 

Nines had no chance. 

“Nines! Come look at this!” Gavin called from the kitchen in surprise. 

Nines closed his eyes for a second to clear his thoughts before walking into the kitchen. 

“Yes, Detective Reed? What have you found?” Nines asked, coldly. 

“I uh—I think I found the murder weapon.” Gavin said, slight hurt in his voice. 

Nines didn’t even know how to act anymore. 

He couldn’t be nice to Gavin for fear of everyone thinking that it’s weird, but he didn’t want to hurt Gavin either. 

“Let’s see.” He asked, straining to make his voice a little softer. 

Gavin lifted a pistol out from a shelf inside a cabinet, with gloves on, thankfully. 

“It’s covered in thirium?” Nines asked in surprise. 

He reached out and dipped his fingers in it before bringing it to his mouth to analyze.  
Gavin shook his head. “That will never not be weird.”

Nines opted to ignore the comment. 

“It’s not from any android.” Nines noted, scanning the analytics of the blue blood. 

“Someone must’ve taken a spare pouch of thirium and smeared in on the pistol to frame an Android. I haven’t seen thirium anywhere else either so the perpetrator did a sloppy job as well.” Nines concluded. 

“Also.” He paused for a second, scanning the pistol. “There’s no fingerprints on the gun either.”

“So what do you think?” Gavin asked. 

“I think the murderer is a human that wore gloves and put thirium on the weapon to try and frame an android.” Nines stated. 

“It still could’ve been an Android.” Officer Miller came up to stand beside Gavin.  
Nines observed how close the two were standing and felt an unexpected pang of anger. 

“Correct. But why don’t you stick to your job, and I will stick to mine.” Nines said coldly. 

“Someone in a bad mood today?” Nines heard Chris whisper to Gavin as Nines turned away. 

“I wouldn’t know. That’s how he treats me every day. He’s an android, yknow. They can be pretty unpredictable.” Gavin said back. 

Just an android. Just his partner. That he was forced to have, but hates. That’s all Gavin thought of Nines. 

And Nines hated it. 

Nines began walking around the house a little bit. There was evidence that the killer had never left. But a quick heat scan around the house told him no one else was there. 

At least, no human. 

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was an android. 

He’d remembered Connor telling him about the first case he worked with Hank in which he’d found an android hiding in the attic. 

This couple hadn’t had an android living in the house though. By Mrs. Baker’s initial reaction, they seemed somewhat scared of them. 

For the first time, Nines was stumped. “No other evidence besides the murder weapon and the body? And the weapon wasn’t hid very well. Maybe the killer wanted us to find it?” He muttered to himself. 

“If that were the case, the killer would have to be a human. Every android would know the thirium would get them caught immediately and they would’ve hid the weapon better.” Gavin said coming up behind him. 

Nines glanced back. 

“Yes but there’s no sign of a forced entry. The Bakers would’ve just had to let the killer in.” 

“The back screen door is slashed.” Gavin supplied. 

Damn. Nines had looked through the back window for footprints but hadn’t even checked the door. 

He went and looked, and sure enough, it was. 

He noticed a knife on the counter and after a quick scan, analyzing the particles left on the knife, deduced it was the same one which slashed the screen.

He checked again, but there were no footprints in the mud. 

“Gavin, will you come with me for a second? I would like to check something out.” Nines asked. 

Gavin shrugged. “Sure. We’ll be back.” He called to the attending officers in the kitchen who nodded.

Nines led Gavin out the door and to the neighbors house to the right. 

He knocked on their door. “Detroit Police Department!” He called. 

A middle aged woman answered the door, what appeared to be her teenage children and husband watched from a few paces back in curiosity. 

“I am Detective Nines, and this is Detective Reed.” Nines introduced. “We are investigating the death of Mr. Justin Baker, and would like to ask you a couple of questions.”

“If you’re implying that one of us killed him then—“ The woman started angrily but Gavin cut her off. “No evidence leads to that, ma’am, my partner would simply like to ask you what you’ve seen.” 

“Oh.” The woman’s face relaxed. “Would you like to come in?”

Nines shook his head. “No this will be very brief. Could you happen to tell us exactly what time you heard the shots?”

“Oh I don’t know.” The woman said. “It was around 7 o’clock.”

“You don’t have an exact time?” Nines asked, losing hope. 

“No I—“ The woman started but what appeared to be her teenage daughter interrupted her. 

“7:17.” The daughter piped up. 

The mother turned out of the way and allowed her daughter to step forward. 

“I was sitting out on the deck when it happened. I saw a car pull into their driveway, that wasn’t Mrs. Baker’s, but I didn’t think anything of it. Someone got out, but I didn’t see who it was, went in the front door and there was a lot of yelling. About ten minutes later, I heard 6 gunshots. I got scared so I ran inside and didn’t see anything else. But the strange car isn’t there anymore.”

Nines was bewildered. “If the killer went in the front door, why was the back door slashed?” He asked Gavin, and Gavin shrugged, just as confused as he was. 

“Thank you, that was very helpful. You all have a good night, and stay safe.” Nines bid them farewell and they left. 

“So Mrs. Baker had to have seen something.” Gavin said. “If she was home around 7 and the shots were at 7:17.”

“Yes. And the killer had enough time to plant the weapon, and slash the screen door before Mrs. Baker was home. That doesn’t line up with our timeframe.” Nines said. 

“I get the feeling Mrs. Baker isn’t telling the full truth.” Gavin growled. 

Nines walked up to Mrs. Baker again, who was still hanging around outside with Officer Chen. 

“Mrs. Baker, what time did you say you were home again?” Nines asked her.  
“I told you.” She said, slightly annoyed. “Around 7:30.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Nines saw Gavin raise an eyebrow and he knew Gavin was thinking the same thing he was. 

“That’s not what you said earlier.” Gavin said. 

“Well 7:30.” Mrs. Baker snorted in annoyance. “That’s what I meant.”

Nines looked at Gavin and he nodded. 

“Mrs. Baker, we are going to need to take you down to the station and ask you a few questions.” Nines stated. 

“Wha—That’s illegal! You can’t do that without a lawyer present!” Mrs. Baker protested. 

“We’re not accusing you of anything, ma’am.” Gavin said. “We just would like to talk in a more private place.”

Mrs. Baker glared at the pair of them, but huffed. 

She held her head up high and walked to the police car, Gavin and Nines behind her. 

This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your guys’ comments btw. They make my day! thanks for all the kudos as well, y’all are too kind :)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for kind of a short chapter in a long span of time. I’ve been updating my other fic. Anyway I hope y’all enjoy :)

"I'm not telling you anything" Mrs. Baker huffed sitting at the table in the interrogation room across from Nines. 

Nines was growing frustrated, but he kept his cool demeanor. “You’re not in trouble Mrs. Baker, We just want to know what happened.”

“I already told you what happened! I got home and I found he was dead there's nothing else to say!” Mrs. Baker yelled. 

“Now Mrs. Baker, there's no need to raise your voice.” Nines said in an attempt to calm the angry woman. 

"Yes there is! You're holding me here against my will! This is a violation of my rights! Is there anyone else I can talk to you? A lawyer… A-A human?” Mrs. Baker stood up in irritation. 

"Now Mrs. Baker, I can assure you I am perfectly capable of my job. Now would you please sit down?” Nines asked. 

"You don't tell me what to do!" Mrs. Baker yelled and stormed to the door. 

Nines made no attempt to follow her, knowing the door was locked; she would not be able to exit the room without Nines, or another officer allowing her. 

"Help!” She screamed. "Somebody let me out of here! They’re holding me against my will!”

Nines rested his face in his hands. "Mrs. Baker, this would go a lot faster if you would just let me ask you a couple of questions.”

"I’m not telling you anything.” She repeated, turning around and scowling at Nines. 

“Then we will have to keep you in a holding cell.” Nines shrugged. 

“YOU CAN’T ARREST ME WITHOUT MY LAWYER!” Mrs. Baker screamed. 

Nines closed his eyes and grimaced for a moment. “Actually Mrs. Baker, what you are doing is withholding information from a detective, and that is actually illegal. So, lawfully, we could arrest you.”

Mrs. Baker snarled at him, but went and sat back down nevertheless. 

“What do you want anyway?” She crossed her arms. 

“I need to know exactly what you were doing at the time of the murder.” Nines said. 

“Well, I was out with my gals. And I took an Uber home because I didn’t want to be driving under the influence. You know, one of the few ones that actually still have human drivers?” Mrs. Baker began. 

Nines ignored the jibe. 

“And I got home a little after 7:25. When I walked in, Justin was dead.”

Nines felt discouraged. He was hoping to catch her slipping up in her story, but if the killer had acted fast enough, that very well could’ve been possible.   
“Very well Mrs. Baker.” Nines sighed. “We will do some investigation of some other sources and get back to you.”

Mrs. Baker huffed snootily and smirked as she stood up. “I told you I was innocent.”

“I will take you back to your residence myself. There is one more thing I would like to check.” Nines told her. 

Mrs. Baker’s smirk faded. “Fine.”

Nines put his hand against the scanner and it let them both out. 

“You’ve really got nothing?” Gavin asked as he walked out of the room on the other side of the one way mirror. 

It was less scolding and more of a disappointed tone. 

“I have an idea.” Nines said as they headed back out. 

They made it back to the crime scene, and Mrs. Baker left to go to her neighbor’s house, which she’d been staying at. 

Nines inspected the body once more. The bullet holes were made by a 9 millimeter bullet. He noticed that there was still a bullet inside one of the holes, caked in blood, but identifiable as a bullet nonetheless. This was what Nines had been looking for. The bullet weighed 147 grams.

“Can I see that pistol again?” Nines asked and Gavin shrugged and brought it to him. 

He inspected it once more and noticed that this pistol fired 9 millimeter bullets that were 115 grams. 

Similar, yes, but not what had killed Justin Baker. 

“This wasn’t the murder weapon.” Nines noted aloud. 

“What? But I measured the bullet holes compared to the gun. Both 9 millimeters.” Gavin protested. 

Nines nodded. “Yes, but I found one of the bullets in his chest. Different weights.”

Nines thought Gavin would be excited about his discovery, but he just scowled at him. 

“Alright smart guy, so where’s the real weapon then?” Gavin asked. 

“I don’t know. But I think two good starting points would be Mrs. Baker’s car, and the Uber company. And I get the feeling she won’t be too keen on informing us of the car’s whereabouts.” Nines said, ignoring Gavin’s tone. 

“We’d need a warrant to search her car anyway.” Gavin pointed out. 

“We’ll put in a request for that. In the meantime, we need to find out which Uber took Mrs. Baker home.” Nines paused. “Or if it even was an Uber at all.”

“Right.” Gavin agreed. “Let’s get started then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling my FBI agent is going to be concerned that I’ve been researching bullets :)


End file.
